


a little thing called practice

by utsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends walk into a gym and practice makes <i>perfect</i> out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little thing called practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend Luzy c: Happy Birthday bb!! ♥

Practice.

It’s what stimulates determination, fosters improvement, and ultimately cultivates success in those willing to attend to it with unfailing drives and restless bodies. It’s what incites Kise Ryouta to set her alarm for five in the morning so that she can stumble out of bed for a morning run; it’s what encourages Aomine Daiki to cruise the streets late at night with a skip to her step and a ball in her hand, searching endlessly for sharper, more powerful competition; and it’s what drives Kagami Taiga to stay later than anyone on her team after practice until the moonlight playing over her skin to accompany the fine sheen of glistening sweat over her tanned skin is her only companion.

Practice is the stepstool to greatness that all miracle athletes acknowledge and obey—an unforgiving and relentless master that never bends, never cools; it only  _inflames_.

It is  _practice_  that shapes someone into a star, takes the fine flickering embers of her and turns her into fractured implosions strong and bright enough to be an acceptable rival of the sun.

Practice takes and takes and never  _stops taking_  and even still, all the while, it won’t give anything in return until it’s satisfied quota for pain and dedication has been dealt—until there comes a time, just a few short minutes, where there is nothing in the world that feels more rewarding than the exhaustion of  _practice_.

It is practice that makes perfect.

And sometimes, when hard work bids sweat and uncaught breath and becomes a bone-weary ache like a winter that keeps on lasting and burns through with a chill in the very marrow of a person, sometimes practice creates perfect opportunities along the way to success.

When the sun’s bride shifts her iridescent veil over the skyscraping cogs of a clockwork city, silent as anticipation, the grand master of practice strings a symphony of reward through three scintillating souls.

Flickering sunshine, heated and bubbling and untouchable; an all-encompassing wildfire, endlessly burning through, unstoppable; a liquid flame of promise and potential, ocean-deep and just as unreachable.

Three friends walk into a gym and practice makes  _perfect_  out of them.

  
  
✧

  
  
“You’re gonna have to move quicker than  _that_ ,” Aomine snarls, her expression split between the slash of her sneer and the fire in her eyes that has them narrowing, splashes expectation through to her heart and makes it beat erratically in her chest. Her black muscle tank is stretched out and worn, but it’s light enough to stay out of her way when she flies over the court with speed unparalleled. She’s wearing her practice sneakers, which are also worn down and a little battered, and she’ll admit if only to herself that she’s paying the price for such a poor decision.

Kagami and Kise each have newer sneakers on with only minor scuffs; they make sweet music against the floor of the court, squeaking and crying out with every abrupt shift and push—but most importantly, they add to the power of the monsters wearing them.

Kise’s speed is on par with Aomine’s, is fast approaching a tier that even Aomine isn’t quite certain she’ll be able to reach without hurting herself, and Kagami’s sheer power has them both beat in spades. Aomine twirls around Kagami with a single dribble, as effortless and graceful as a dancer, and explodes towards the hoop without an ounce of hesitation. She leaps into the air and grins, eyes a little wild, and watches the journey of the ball propelling forward to greet the rim of the hoop.

Kise’s hand, lithe and dainty and with perfectly manicured nails, impedes her progress with a single smack to the ball, coming straight out of Aomine’s blind spot. She turns with a smile that grows wider the moment she takes in the fire burning in the honey-amber of Kise’s irises, the way that every line of her beautiful body moves with confidence.

Their feet come down together as the ball bounces out of the court and Kagami comes to a skidding halt behind them, hands falling to her straining thighs as she hunches over herself, panting for breath. Her red hair is in a general state of disarray that isn’t unfamiliar to them, not coming from her, but it’s also sticking to the slick skin of her face in a way that catches both Kise’s and Aomine’s gaze.

She glances up with a smile that could rival the moon and says, “Let’s go again.”

“Kagamicchi,” Kise laughs, also trying to catch her breath. She rests her hands on her ample hips, ignores the way that Aomine’s eyes jump to her heaving chest and stay there, and says, “You can’t even  _stand_  anymore.”

Aomine snorts, her breathing the most contained of the three women but still slightly strained. She crosses her arms over her chest and rests all of her weight on a single cocked hip, lifting a sneaker-clad foot to scratch at her ankle. They’re all in similar states of disorder, covered in sweat and feeling as though their skin is too hot and too tight for their bodies.

“I can stand!” Kagami hedges, straightening from her crouch with a cringe that makes Aomine laugh and Kise quirk a small grin.

“Face it,” Aomine says with a sniff, haughty and controlled. Her eyes narrow and she says, “We’re done for tonight.”

“Lame.” Kagami chirps, but even still, she falls backwards onto the floor and lays there, sprawled out and panting. Her long red ponytail is a bright streak against the wood flooring, stark and apparent. Aomine lifts a hand and absentmindedly plays with her tiny ponytail, only just barely long enough to be pulled back at all. Kise pushes the heavy blonde waves of her ponytail over her shoulder, feels the tail of it brush lightly against her tailbone and smiles.

It is true that they’d been playing for hours and that their focus had been paramount, as it always is whenever they come together to play, but this time there had been something different from the start—something looming over them, a wraith in the room none of them spoke to but all of them acknowledged.

Surprisingly enough, it’s Aomine that first feels her cheeks flush with more than exertion, with more than the overheated network of her capillaries; she turns to Kise with a casual glance and eyes the delicate swipe of her collarbones peeking over the neckline of her baby blue jersey. She licks her bottom lip.

They all settle into relative silence, the only sounds breaking through the quiet puffs of their breaths, the shuffle of their restless feet. Kise closes her eyes for a moment, greets that unnamed feeling looming over them and faces it head on.

She is the first to make a move.

She lifts the hem of her jersey up to her lips, wiping at the beads of sweat along her hairline. She watches Aomine’s eyes narrow and follow the reveal, trace over her smooth abdomen and the bottoms of the cups of her white lace bra. She glances over to Kagami, openly curious, and finds her staring wide-eyed at Kise with flushed cheeks, her throat working around a heavy swallow.

“It’s so hot in here.” Kise laughs, her voice light and breathy. She hears Aomine hum from behind her and watches Kagami struggle between looking away and staring and decides that she’s too exhausted for patience anymore. So instead of going through with the slow reveal she’d initially been planning, Kise sighs and brings her jersey up and over her head completely, tossing it to the side of the court and lifting her arms over her head in a long stretch. She actually hears Aomine inhale, watches Kagami’s eyes flicker and her cheeks get even darker with heat.

“What are you doing?” Aomine asks, coming up beside her. Kise glances over her shoulder and looks at her through her eyelashes, ochre eyes heated and full of promise. Aomine doesn’t miss a thing and Kise has to give her credit for how quickly she recovers, a single blink and then her eyes are growing heavier, the blue pits of them flickering like liquid fire as she finally sees Kise’s true intention. She doesn’t even question it.

“You know  _exactly_  what I’m doing.” Kise whispers, and she hears the shuffle of fabric in Kagami’s direction, turns back to the redhead to see her sitting up with eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them. It’s apparent that she’s confused, a little slower to come to the conclusion Kise has to aptly set out before them, but they don’t have to wait long for her to catch up.

“Oh my God,” she says, mouth hanging open. “What is happening right now?”

Kise’s eyes soften and she smiles at her with unabashed affection; she can’t help it. Aomine rolls her eyes but there’s a smile playing over the corners of her lips and her eyes, usually so sharp and dangerous, soften ever so slightly in the wake of Kagami’s innocence.

Kise’s thumbs are still hitched in the waistband of her basketball shorts and she doesn’t waste any time in slowly pushing them over her hips and down her thighs until she’s slipping her sneakers through them, kicking them over by her discarded jersey. She straightens and rests a hand on her bare hip, smiling down at a madly reeling Kagami as her delicate white panties are revealed. Aomine curses under her breath from over Kise’s shoulder, getting arguably the best view as the sweet curves of Kise’s ass is revealed, accentuated by a single thin flare of white lace attached to a quarter inch of elastic that cuts lightly into the skin of her hips.

Kise turns away from Kagami and looks at Aomine, at the gleam in her eyes and the frozen state of her body, and raises a single brow. Aomine wastes no time in pulling her flimsy tank over her head and tossing it over by Kise’s clothes, roughly pushing her shorts off and kicking them aimlessly until she’s standing in front of them in nothing but her black sports bra and navy g-string. There’s no showmanship to her panties, not anything like Kise’s, but hers are sleek and seamless and effortlessly sexy—so much so that Kise and Kagami both feel their hearts leap a bit in their chests.

Aomine moves forward without hesitation, only stopping when she’s close enough for the sharp angles of her hips to press against the smooth curves of Kise’s, her hands coming up to rest lightly on the sides of Kise’s neck, her thumbs touching lightly at the peaks of Kise’s cheekbones. Kise’s hands reach out and rest on Aomine’s hips, her fingertips pressing just hard enough to make Aomine’s eyes ignite and then she’s leaning forward and taking Kise’s lower lip in-between her teeth and kissing her with so much passion Kise’s eyes slide shut and she  _moans_.

It’s the first time they’ve kissed but they come together like they’ve been doing it for years, every touch familiar, every nip and taste brazenly intimate. Kise is the first to pull away, opening her eyes and pressing forward once more to kiss Aomine’s upper lip before turning in the cage of Aomine’s arms until she’s facing Kagami. The redhead is still sitting on the ground, stunned and slowly coming to the realization that she’s going to get a lot more than she bargained for tonight in their favorite hangout. Aomine rests her chin on Kise’s shoulder, wraps her arms around her stomach and holds her close, smiling at Kagami with a challenge in her eyes.

Kagami meets that challenge head on, recognizing it through the haze of her confusion and rising up to greet it. She makes to stand and her muscles fail her, still exhausted from their practice match. Kise and Aomine both laugh a little as she growls, “Shut up.”

“Stay there,” Kise calls, voice soft as satin. “We’ll come to you.”

“Idiot,” Aomine adds, undeniably fond. Both of them take a step towards her and Kagami finds her thoughts in a similar state of disarray as her hair, wild and aimless and flickering through images of what Aomine and Kise want to do to her, what they are  _going_  to do to her.

What she  _wants_  them to do to her.

Kagami blushes seven shades of red and swallows. 

  
  
✧  
  
  


Kise presses kisses down the smooth expanse of Kagami’s inner thigh, toying with the edge of her red cotton panties with a deft finger. Aomine has Kagami’s head resting on her shoulder, her long olive-toned legs on either side of her, and her long fingers playing with the wild fringe of Kagami’s hair, tucking lost strands behind curiously large ears with a smirk on her face. Her hands are gentle, effortlessly so, and seeing as much makes the muscles of Kise’s stomach tighten.

All three of them are down to their bras, panties, socks, and sneakers and Kagami is a breathy blushing thing between them, curious and excited about the possibilities that might come from being pampered by two people as passionate and intense as Aomine and Kise.

Kise grins like a match being struck and it lights up her entire expression, catching Aomine’s sharp eye and making her smile grow in response. Kise slips her fingers into the hem of Kagami’s panties and finally gives in to the pull; she and Aomine both hear the way Kagami sucks in a breath through her teeth and watch, unabashed and utterly interested, as Kise slides her panties over her hips and down the long expanse of her toned legs.

“Ah,” Kagami gasps, and her cheeks are as bright as her hair, her eyes wide and endearing. Aomine continues to play with her hair, looking down over her with playful eyes and a quicksand grin that draws Kagami in and never lets her go.

“Ready, Kagamicchi?” Kise asks, and every thread of her voice is a different shade of breathy—husky and low and sultry in ways that only Kise would know. It makes Aomine’s heart stutter, makes Kagami forget how to  _breathe_ , but then she’s looking down the long expanse of her own body to see Kise smiling up at her from between her legs—and she’s bare, she’s almost  _naked_ , she’s never been this exposed to anyone in her entire life—and she’s nodding, she’s smiling, her heart feels like a fluttering creature locked in the cage of her chest, begging to be set free.

She wonders where the key to the cage of her heart is, if it’s hidden in a different chest—if it’s locked away in not one but  _two_ , if it’s full of  _secrets_.

Kise has the answers and when Kagami breathes _yes, please_ , she whispers them straight into the core of her where Kagami has never known existed before this night, this moment. She comes off the ground, her body bowing and pushing her head further into Aomine’s shoulder and her hips up further against Kise’s face, her mouth coming open around another moan as Kise’s tongue slide wet and hot against the most private part of her.

A few moments later Aomine hisses through her teeth and Kagami opens her eyes—doesn’t even remember having closed them—and turns to try to see the way that Aomine’s staring at Kise, hard, unblinking; there’s an eagerness there, too, as if she can’t wait to be next.

Kagami isn’t certain whose place she wants to take, Kagami’s or Kise’s, but regardless of the answer it makes chills race across her skin.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Aomine whispers, her voice husky and heated as her hands continue to slide through Kagami’s hair, now completely removed from her hair band and lying freely over Aomine’s lap. Her movements are a little more disjointed than before but Kagami doesn’t blame her, not when she’s staring unwaveringly at the way that Kise makes a meal out of Kagami, not when she can do nothing but  _watch_.

Kise pulls back and breathes hot air against Kagami, turns her head to nibble lightly at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and slides two fingers of her left hand all the way from her navel to her clitoris and then further until she can slowly, carefully push them  _deep_.

“Kise,” Kagami moans through her teeth, her hands scrambling for purchase on anything she can  _squeeze_  and finding nothing but hardwood flooring and the tops of Aomine’s thighs on her sides—she makes use of the latter and leaves a crescent trail behind. At last, Aomine breaks her gaze from Kise’s glossy lips and the amused gleam in her amber eyes and turns until her lips are pressed hard against the side of Kagami’s neck, until her teeth bite down hard enough to make Kagami  _squirm_.

Aomine laughs into the warm skin of Kagami’s neck and Kagami struggles to breathe anything more than a breathy, “Ah!”

Kise still has two fingers slowly moving in and out of Kagami and her free hand is squeezing the toned muscles of Kagami’s left thigh, leaving a crescent trail of her own on Kagami’s lightly-tanned skin. Kise’s tongue is a furtive and teasing thing and Kagami feels it come and go more intensely than she feels anything else in the world, her eyes squeezing shut as Kise’s lips—so plump and beautiful, perpetually curved into a smile—close around her clit and  _suck_.

Aomine is sucking a second hickey into the side of her neck and her hands make short work of Kagami’s plain bra, made of simple tan material, boring and forgettable, and for a flickering moment she wishes that she’d had the foresight to think that something like this might happen at all so that she could wear cuter underwear. But how was she to know, really? How could she have ever even guessed that a simple and routine practice would end with her on her back and Aomine sucking on her neck and Kise  _tasting_  her, right there in the open air of the dome of their favorite gym?

“Should’ve worn cuter undies,” Kagami mumbles, trying to find a controlled rhythm for her breathing but Kise continues to take it away from her, every slide of her tongue, every push and pull of her fingers making any sort of control elusive and nonexistent in Kagami’s world.

“Why?” Aomine huffs, bringing her wet lips to the ball of Kagami’s shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss there and Kagami can literally  _feel_  the way she smiles against her skin. “We’d just take them off of you anyways.”

“It’s true, Kagamicchi,” Kise whispers, leaning back and resting her head against Kagami’s inner thigh so that the upturned curl of her playful grin is touching her skin there, wet and cold against Kagami’s flushed skin. Kise’s still smiling at her, complacent and utterly in the zone, when she presses her thumb down on Kagami’s clit and rubs it with an expertise that Kagami would undoubtedly account for in the future.

She moans, a little speechless, considering; Aomine laughs, a short cocky addition to Kise’s agreement, and slides her hands up the defined expanse of Kagami’s abdomen until Aomine’s cupping her breasts in her hands, thumbs playfully flicking over her nipples. Kagami’s eyes go wide for a split second before she squeezes them closed and she bites down on her lip, losing herself to the sensations.

It doesn’t take much more for Kagami to recognize the tug and pull in the very center of her that means that she’s close, the flickering tingle that leads her up to a precipice she will gladly jump from. Kise’s fingers are working hard now, pistoning where before they’d been prying, testing Kagami’s boundaries, and her tongue is right there with them, sliding over Kagami and making her squirm against the floor with sensations she couldn’t have ever even imagined before this. Aomine pinches her left nipple and bites on the lobe of her ear and Kagami comes apart in their hands, moaning and smiling and calling out their names as loudly as she pleases to the open air around them.

She deflates back against Aomine and tries to catch her breath, every tensed muscle slowly relaxing; Aomine and Kise pepper her body with kisses all the while, every touch gentle and doting. Kise crawls up Kagami’s body and settles against her, resting her head against her chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. Aomine grunts from having to hold up the extra weight but her hands come around Kagami, too, and she rests her chin against Kagami’s shoulder.

“That was amazing,” Kagami breathes when she finally has a semblance of control over her body. Kise laughs against her chest, the vibrations of which make Kagami shiver. Aomine snorts against her shoulder, turning to playfully rub her nose against her neck where she’s left several bruises behind.

“Of course it was, idiot,” Aomine says, lifting a hand to absentmindedly tuck some of her short wayward hairs back behind her ear before returning her hand to Kagami’s stomach. Kise’s white lace stands out starkly against Kagami’s tanned skin and Aomine’s eye catches it easily, a sparkle of sunshine on a depthless ocean.

“Next time we are totally switching places.”

Kise hums in agreement and Kagami lets her eyes close and her lips curl up in a smile. She says, “Next time?”

Aomine nods against her and Kise shuts her eyes and rests further against Kagami’s chest, snuggling close.

“Next time.” She agrees confidently, before adding, “We have to practice to get better, after all.”

Kagami feels Aomine’s smirk against the skin of her shoulder and Kise’s against her chest and she thinks of the endlessly blue sky, of the first day of spring, of everything good and beautiful and bright in the world and she thinks that all of those things probably don’t compare to the two women leaning on her now.

She wonders, maybe, if this is what love feels like.

She smiles and her fluttering heartbeat settles back into rhythm and she thinks that she’s never felt so happy and so loved in her entire life; and all of this because they’d agreed to come together and practice something they all love.

Well, Kagami thinks as she gently rests her fingers on Aomine’s thigh and Kise’s back, holding them as close to her as possible, they aren’t wrong. Practice does make perfect and even though it’s tough and draining and it demands so much from a person, it’s also fair.

Give your all to practice and practice will reciprocate in kind, showering you in compensation, offering out rewards.

Kagami rests between Aomine and Kise, warm and content and utterly comfortable.

Practice has _never_ felt so rewarding.


End file.
